unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
Rugrats
The Rugrats (Sometimes called the "7 Elder Stars") are a terrorist organization working under the Nazi Party and Adolf Hitler. They are an extremely dangerous and ruthless group, known for there bombings of Norway and Pearl Harbor. Members The members of The Rugrats consist of 7 highly dangerous elders. Despite their young appearances, they have all been locked in stasis for a long time once in their lives. Here is a list of these threatening monsters: Thomas J. Pickles - The leader. A very violent and ruthless personality, Thomas was responsible for the obliteration of Long Island Sound in 1888, and also caused the market crash of 1816. He met Adolf Hitler in his later years, and made an alliance with him, and formed the Rugrats. Chuckie M. Finster - A tough and ruthless battle elite, and Thomas' first mate. He was often the commander of many battles in World War II. Because of his tough-as-nails demenour, Chuckie was nicknamed "Steel Knocking Knocker". He has served Thomas' word in many battles, and also helped to destroy Long Island Sound. He was murdered in the War of 1812, when being shot dead by Antartica's forces (which, in turn, caused Antarctica to fail epically and forced to surrender to the Germans.) Phillip J. DeVille and Lillian C. DeVille - Two extremely competitive siblings. They care for each other, but often fight. When not fighting, they can be an unstoppable team. An example of this is when they broke apart the Soviet Union under Thomas' word. After seeing their father die, they vowed to avenge him and bring the man who killed him to justice. Kimi Finster - An enforcer. She acts an errand girl, informing the group about upcoming events and issues. She is not a force to be neglected, though - she is just as dangerous as the other members in her group, as she launched the attack on Pearl Harbor in 1907. She was killed on a collision course with Ronald McDonald. Angelica Pickles - Found in the slum of New York city by Thomas, Angelica quickly became a lietenaunt of the group. She is most known for her aggressive personality and insane temper. Unfortunately, she was killed during a panty raid which involved foosball. Susie Charmichael - Being the only dark skinned kid in her school, she was teased by other kids. She lived most of her childhood on a small ranch where her parents neglected her. However, she turned to the Nazis, and was lead down the path of salvation when Thomas recruited her into the Rugrats. She then destroyed her school, gaining redemption, and killed her parents. Unfortunately, only 2 years after joining the Rugrats, she was killed when being forced to watch too many rounds of Happy Feet by the American Forces. Disbanding Because of the loss of members, Thomas disbanded the group in 2009. The groups last attack was on Norway in 2008, which became known as the most horrendous disaster of recorded history. Despite the group's success, Thomas could not keep the group stable with so many members gone. He disbanded it, and the group went their separate ways. Currently, none of the remaining members are dead, but Lillian has a life-threatening disease, and no one knows how that will turn out.﻿ Gallery Category:Dead Losers Category:Morons Category:Organizations Category:Evil companies